


Chinese New Year

by Europe_Sakana, Vera_White



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/pseuds/Vera_White
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)





	Chinese New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/gifts).



One area of the street is the Chinese Street. In the course of her exploration, Selicia found a working steamer and some old-time materials, and traded them with a wandering merchant for wine and a very complete recipe for Chinese cuisine.

Louis watched Selicia use wine and drink and big shiny eyes to chain attack, turn the Yakumo, who is good at cooking but not good at dealing with girls into a fool and willingly go to study how to make buns, when he saw Coco was holding a cheongsam headscarf and Chinese costume, like a ghost, come behind him ......

The fogs and so on, just give it out LOL.

The emerald green bamboo forest was perfect for the two of lovers to have a date, Louis was helping to bring the steamer with the buns.  
The actual lavender stilettos are walking in front of , and the feather and rose ornaments are floating around. Louis smiled and let Selicia find a spot for a picnic and sat down and waved to him. He hugged his lovely lover and handed her a small snack to the other side, watching his girl enjoy the snack and smiling sweetly. When Selicia accidentally left a piece on her check , Louis kissed it and licked away the sticky snack.

Oh, it seems a little sweet.


End file.
